The great River
by Babsbabet
Summary: The Fellowship is following the great river by boat when they are ambushed by Orcs.
1. laughing by the campfire

Chapter 1: Laughing by the campfire.

It had been late evening when Aragorn had finally said that they would stop for nightfall. Frodo stepped out of the boat, onto the solid ground. The sun had just disappeared behind the trees and mountains in the west and it was starting to get dark rather quickly now. He let out a deep sigh. He was happy that he could stretch his legs again, they had been in the boats the whole day. He helped Aragorn getting the boat onto shore, although he knew the ranger didn't need his help. He looked over to the others. Legolas was watching the shore on the other side, and seemed extremely alert, in contrast with Gimli, who was leaning heavily on his axe. If Frodo didn't knew better he had thought that the Dwarf had fallen asleep. 

Suddenly he heard a cry and a 'Splatsch', followed by the giggling from Pippin. Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship turned their heads to the last boat. Merry was laying on the ground, with mud on his face and in his hair. Pippin was standing beside him, laughing. Boromir was standing beside the boat, not knowing if he should either help Merry, or join Pippin. Frodo admitted that Merry looked rather ridiculous. Merry turned red, and tried to get up. Pippin helped his friend up. 

"I - I'm sorry, Merry." Pippin said trying to control his laughter. Tears were now streaming down his face. His laughing seemed contagious, and soon enough the rest of the Fellowship was laughing too, even Merry seemed to find it hard to not burst out in laughter now. He brushed the dirt of him, little sticks and leaves still sticking out of his hair. 

"I think we should set up camp as soon as possible. It's getting dark." Aragorn said after they hid the boats, which wasn't that difficult for they were Elvenboats. They followed Aragorn into the woods, the tension of the past view days had vanished for a little bit, and besides Merry and Pippin's normal chatter, the other were talking too. Even Frodo seemed somewhat loosened. After they had walked for some time, Aragorn called them to a halt and decided that they would set op camp here. Although most op them were weary of that day's journey it seemed that they liked walking around more then sitting down, having been sitting the whole day already. Aragorn even allowed Sam to make a small fire, and that evening they enjoyed a warm meal. The talking and laughter around the campfire wasn't for long, soon enough everybody seeked the comfort of their bedrolls. Boromir had the first watch, and he placed himself upon a rock on the edge of the camp, humming softly as he watched the others drift off into sleep. 

The next morning came, coloring the sky in brilliant colors, red, orange, yellow. It promised to be a beautiful day. 

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it Mr. Frodo?" Sam said while he prepared breakfast. "It is indeed, Sam." Frodo answered, looking at Boromir who tried to wake Pippin. He grinned. 

"Wake up, little one." The Gondorian soldier shook Pippin carefully. The hobbit grunted and turned around. "Wake me up for second breakfast..." He mumbled, Boromir grinned. "If you won't get up now, you won't get anything." At this Pippin opened his eyes and sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm up!"

Legolas was standing on a hill, away from camp. His eyes glanced trough the forest, in the distance he could see a glittering. It was the Great River. Something was frustrating him, although he didn't know what it was exactly. As if Aragorn could feel the frustration within the Elf he walked over to him. "Is there something amiss?" He asked, and Legolas turned around. He waited a moment before he answered. "I feel danger getting closer as we speak.. We must not linger here any longer." Aragorn was silent for a moment. He knew better then to ignore an Elf his feelings, especially when that Elf was named Legolas, he nodded. "We will leave as soon as we can." 

The two walked back to camp, where they came just in time to witness Merry and Pippin trying to steal Sam his Breakfast. They hadn't taken more then four steps away from Sam when a cry signaled that Sam had found out. Soon enough the two Hobbits were laying on the ground with a very angry Sam on top of them. Boromir laughed and before Frodo knew what was happening he was taken into the romp too. Hobbit laughter filled the air and Aragorn smiled at the sight. But then he remembered Legolas words and he stopped the Hobbits, telling them that they should break up camp immediately.

Half an hour later the Hobbits were slipping and gliding down to the riverbank. They watched as the others pulled the boats into the water and placed their bags in them. A moment later they pushed the boats of shore and prepared for another day on the river. Merry looked at the water and sighed. "Well, I really would have liked that second breakfast." As he said it Sam looked at him angrily, and Merry grinned. 

-------

Authors note: I know Frodo is out of character, but I like him better this way, more Hobbitlike =). Anyway I hope you liked it. Oh, and please review!


	2. Ambushed

I was just about to post this when I realized I've forgotten the disclaimer...Oh, the horror! ...well, not that anybody is that stupid to think that I came up with all 'this' * waves hand at all her stories* Anyway, for those who are, here is is:

DISCLAIMER: * drum roll* tatatada, I don't own anything, (yeah maybe a bit of the story) but besides that nothing, the one who came up with all this was J.R.R. Tolkien. A genius, really! Well anyway now we all know and we are all happy and now you can finally read the story, Oh yoy!!

Chapter 2: Ambushed

The morning had passed and in the beginning there had been some chatter, but now they peddled in complete silence. Frodo had been looking at the trees passing by for the last half an hour or so, and he was half dreaming. Sam stirred behind him, causing the boat to wobble. He stopped immediately and stretched out his arms, trying to find back the balance. Aragorn grinned and continued peddling. Sam hated boats, and what he hated more was the water. Mainly because he couldn't swim. Frodo turned around to face Sam, and when he saw his face he couldn't help but grin. Sam gave him one of his 'I don't like this....at all.' looks.

"I wouldn't mind to walk, If ya know what I mean, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, still holding both of his arms out. "I can't even move, or I may be causing the boat to capsize.." "Don't be silly, Sam! Just don't make any sudden movements, I surely doubt if you could let this boat capsize." "I agree with Frodo." Aragorn said, but Sam still wasn't convinced and he tried not to move at all while they continued down the river. 

Legolas peddled slowly and looked around. When they had left camp the feeling had almost disappeared but now it was back. He met eyes with Aragorn, and they exchanged looks. He did not say anything, for he didn't want to scare anybody, especially not the hobbits. He glanced at Boromir and the two youngest Hobbits. It was around twelve o'clock, and Legolas expected that soon-.. "Merry?" Pippin asked, and Legolas grinned, his expectation had been confirmed. 

The elder Hobbit sighed. "..Yes?" He replied. "...I'm hungry..." "Well get some Lembas out of your bag then." Merry said. Pippin looked down, played with the button on his shirt and mumbled something. "What?" Merry asked. Pippin looked up. "I said, it's in Frodo's boat..." He turned slightly red. "What on earth is it doing there??" Merry said and Pippin looked down again. Merry sighed, grabbed his own bag and opened it. "Here!"

Suddenly Sam gave a cry, and at the same moment there was a tuck on the boat. Pippin looked back. The river had changed into a rapid and before they could do anything, they were in the middle of it. "Turn around!" Aragorn shouted. "Turn around, and peddle!" Pippin grabbed his peddle and tried his hardest to get the boat turned. They managed to turn around, and everybody tried to peddled back. Suddenly they could hear the whizzing of arrows trough the air. "Duck!" Boromir yelled, as a warrior he knew that sound, and the first arrows reached the boats. Pippin tried to duck, but suddenly a arrow pierced into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell backwards, before he knew what had happened he felt the cold water surrounding him. 

Merry grabbed forward for his cousin, but missed, and Pippin toppled over into the River. "PIPPIN!!!!" He looked over the edge of the boat and reached into the water. 

Pippin tried to get to the surface, he struggled for air, but water filled his lungs. He was drowning, it felt like ages while he struggled for breath. But there was only water. 'Only water! Only water and....a hand?' Pippin grabbed the hand immediately after he had felt it, and he was pulled out the River, onto a boat. He coughed up water and gasped for breath. Now that he could finally breathe again he felt the pain in his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the faces of Boromir and Merry. Merry seemed happy and really, really frightened at the same time. He didn't hear any arrows anymore, only the rushing of the water remained.

".....Merry....I think.... there is something wrong with my shoulder.." Pippin said, not daring to look down to see what it was, although he could already guess. Merry blinked. "No wonder! There is sticking a bloody arrow out of it!!!" He cried, and then he suddenly thought that he might be scaring his cousin. "But I'm sure it isn't that bad..." He hastily added. Pippin could see clearly that Merry was lying, he grinned but stopped immediately. He closed his eyes and it felt like his head would split in two. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again but now everything was blurry. "Pip?...Pippin?.." Merry's voice. His name echoed trough his head while all went black.

"Pip!!" Merry shook Pippin's arm but there was no reply. He looked up at Boromir. "We must get him to shore as soon as possible!" Boromir said and he grabbed his peddle and started to peddle as fast as he could. Just as fast as the rain of arrows had started it had stopped too, and the fellowship had successfully reached the midst of the river again. They now tried to get to the western bank as fast as possible. Merry help Pippin's hand and looked at his cousin. "Don't give up, Pip, hold on!"

----

Chapter 2 finished, wiejjj =D Hmm, that was rather quick wasn't it? Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed and Pleassse review!


End file.
